Rei Ayanami y la luz
by Tunuviel-killua-hisoka
Summary: Rei despues de terminar con Shinji conoce la luz de su vida, porque ella solo vivia por los evas pero ahora lo encontro...pasa algo paresido al final de evangelion en los ovas pero esto es mas lindo a manden Review y pueden ser anonimos es mi primer fic.
1. Rey ayanami

Los pensamientos de Rei estarán entre ""  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Rei después de terminar con Shinji, nuevamente era la mujer fría que solo vivía por los evas.  
  
Unos días después llego el 4 elegido se llamaba Kaworu Scarecrow. Y tenia un parentesco a Rei, su pelo, su mirada y su rostro eso hizo que Rei se asombrara de el y algo sobre natural hizo que ella se acercara hacia el, al estar en frente se contemplaron un segundo no se sentía ningún ruido, de repente Rei muy nerviosa rompe el silencio.  
  
-hola. Dijo Rei soltando una leve sonrisa   
  
-hola mi nombre es kaworu Scarecrow soy el cuarto elegido. Dijo con un tono serio tratando de disimular su timidez  
  
-soy Rei Ayanami... a... adiós. Dijo Rei en el minuto en que se dio cuenta que su corazón palpitaba muy rápido y su piel tersa y blanca se volvió rosada, eso jamás le había pasado ni con Shinji ni con nadie era algo muy extraño su frialdad se había quedado atrás ya no existía.   
  
-quien era el, porque me siento así. Dijo Rei muy preocupada por lo que le pasaba. Porque que es esto porque??.dijo Rei angustiada Será A... No, no puede ser jamás me pasara esto No. dijo Rei.  
  
-Es amor, porque a mi? quizás debería arrancarlo de mi corazón, de mi alma y de todo quizás me haga daño o quizás me alegre.   
  
"En este largo año me lo he topado un par de veces en NERW y no me aparta su mirada que pasara?... sentirá lo mismo que yo?". Aquella tarde en NERW Rei caminaba por un pasillo hasta que vio una silueta.  
  
-Rei, puedes hablar con migo un instante?. Dijo Kaworu.  
  
-Si, di lo que quieras. Dijo Rei con mucha frialdad.   
  
-Rei, es... es... que... te...te... a...mo desde que te vi, pero no era capas de decirlo perdóname. Dijo Kaworu dándole un beso en sus fríos labios de Rei.  
  
Rei aterrorizada corre hacia la cápsula antes de entrar se encuentra con Misato.  
  
-Rei vamos ha hacer la prueba de adaptamiento tendrás que estar un lago tiempo en la cápsula a si que come arto. Dijo Misato percatándose que algo perturbaba a Rei pero paresia muy feliz cosa que no era común en ella.  
  
-Rei que te pasa?. Pregunto Misato preocupada.  
  
-Nada. Dijo Rei nerviosa pero manteniendo su tono frió.  
  
-Estas enamorada?. Dijo Misato haciendo que Rei se sonrojara.   
  
Esas palabras chocaron en su corazón, no entendía de que le hablaba, no entendía que era el amor.  
  
salió muy rápido, al salir percibió un olor muy extraño trato de seguirlo y la llevo a una habitación, abrió la puerta y una silueta se acerco la agarro y la recostó en una cama poso sus labios sobre los de ella, aun no veía su rostro al levantarse la luz de la luna choco en el y Rei se dio cuenta de que era el...   
  
Esta Historia Continuara... 


	2. El gran final

Kaworu, al frente de ella tocando su piel, tanteando cada parte de su cuerpo ella se dejo llevar, el la tomo y deslizo su ropa hacia abajo y la beso y su vida se fusiono a la de ella ellos se hicieron uno. Ellos Jamás se olvidarían de esa noche la mas bella de sus vidas.   
  
-Rei Jamás había tocado a una mujer la verdad, Jamás había sido tocado me siento tonto al decírtelo pero tu causaste algo que nadie había logrado. Dijo Kaworu tocando el delicado pelo de Rei.  
  
-Recién cuando te vi creí que mi corazón salía creí que estaba muriendo es algo extraño nunca lo había sentido por eso salí corriendo. Dijo Rei tomando su mano.   
  
Al salir el siguió su camino, pero sus vidas cambiaron drásticamente para siempre. Rei se quedo contemplando como Kaworu se alejaba, de repente sus manos de else empezaron a deformar su piel empezó a cambiar y sonó la alarma de alerta, todo se vio nublado deprisa Kaworu era un ángel pero eso no era lo mas malo. Shinji estaba muy herido para pelear Azuca también estaba mal, le dijeron a Rei que lo hiciera ella, tendría que matar a lo único que había amado de verdad. Sin opción se dirigió a la cápsula cada minuto era muy corto al introducirse, su corazón estaba muy herido tendría que matarlo ella con sus manos, dispararon al Eva, ella quedo justo en frente de el y se quedaron mirando un instante, de repente una voz se escuchaba adentro del Eva.  
  
-Rei te amo esta noche a sido la más bonita de mi vida y Jamás la olvidare adelante Rei mátame solo tienes que atravesar mi cabeza, Rei hazlo ya entendí que ustedes los humanos son buenos y no quieren el mal solo quieren protegerse. Dijo Kaworu como llorando efectivamente él lloraba.   
  
Rei pensó un instante y tomo su espada y la atravesó en la cabeza de Kaworu un grito hizo que ella reaccionara tomando la espada sacandola y introduciéndola en el estomago al hacerlo dio muerte al unico amor de su vida.Da vuelta la espada y pone fin a su vida cortándose en dos. Ahora su vida estaría unida para siempre, permanecerían juntos. Misato quedo mirando a Rei, salió de la base de NERW a verla a ella adentro de la cabina llena de sangre y con sus ojos cerrados.  
  
Misato soltó una lagrima de tristeza, el señor Ikari se lamento, ella era la primera la que lo había acompañado por siempre, Azuca lo supo y se lo dijo a Shinji ellos también lloraron ella era extraña pero había mucho amor en ella y era una gran perdida jamás olvidarían su mirada fría  
  
Jamás olvidarían ver su sonrisa que resplandecía y que aliviaba mucho el dolor y la angustia  
  
jamás la olvidarían ni menos Shinji el que la tubo en sus brazos y ella formo parte de el pero ya no estaba, el recordaría siempre cuando la vio por primera vez  
  
la primera vez que la vio sonreír  
  
jamás olvidarían a Rei Ayanami la piloto del Eva  
  
Espero que les allá gustado manden REVIEWS!! Buenos y malos 


End file.
